


Remedy for Loneliness

by andrearitsu



Series: BanG Dream! University AU (Working Title) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: University starts off with several of the members of Hello, Happy World! in a bit of a funk for various reasons. Still, where there's darkness there can begin to shine new light.





	Remedy for Loneliness

It was noon at Tokyo University of Arts and most students were getting to their classes. Among them were the theater students, actresses and stage crew alike, gathering by the main stage on which their practical exercises were held. This year’s freshmen were a rather unique bunch, exclusively women save for a few stage crew students.

Among the many ladies were the legendary former prince of Haneoka High School’s drama club, Seta Kaoru, an actress whose radiance went unnoticed by none. One more member of her drama club had followed her, namely the always diligent Yamato Maya. Though her work had mainly been backstage during high school she now hoped to improve her stage presence.

“Good morning, Maya-san.”

Kaoru arrived five minutes early to class, suggesting she had been woken up by her roommate this morning. While she had been good about being on time during her high school years her tardiness had recently gotten worse, a development that had happened alongside her overall spirits having been dampened. Those close to her suspected they knew why, but it was clear that Kaoru did not want to talk about it.

“Good morni- Hueh!? Kaoru-san! Your hair!”

“My hair? Oh, right.” Kaoru ran her fingers through it, nothing but her fringe remaining from her old hairstyle. “I cut it. How do I look?”

“You look… You look great, but… Why?”

“I needed a change of pace. Don’t they say a woman cuts her hair as a sign of moving on?”

“Yeah, but I think that’s about getting over heartbrea- Oh… I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what you’re apologizing for, but I’m glad you think it looks good.”

“Well…” Maya paused, “You could probably pull off any hairstyle. You’re just that handsome.”

“Look who’s talking, my little kitten. As if you’re not just as attractive yourself.”

“Kaoru-san, I’m a tomboy with unkempt hair and glasses. Not exactly lady killer material here.”

“Nonsense, your glasses are both fashionable and adds character and there’s a lot that can be done with your hair if it bothers you. In fact, I’d gladly show you.”

“I appreciate it... Maybe some other time.”

“My door shall remain open for you for when you’re willing.”

“Ehm, Kaoru-san, you know I have a girlfriend, right?”

“Of course, it’s Wakamiya-san if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yeah. Just making sure we’re on the same page.”

“Fear not, I have no intention of getting between two ladies… Not without a mutual invitation.”

“That reminds me.” Maya’s tone got more serious. “How is Okusawa-san holding up after… You know?”

“She’s managing, but I worry for her. Misaki is the kind of person who keeps her emotions locked away until they eventually explode.”

“I see… And Matsubara-san?”

“Kanon is…”

Before Kaoru was able to finish her sentence, the class instructor entered the room signaling everyone to their positions. Still, Kaoru’s mind was still centered on her fellow band members. Okusawa Misaki and Matsubara Kanon had originally planned on living together after Kanon graduated, but for reasons the two didn’t want to disclose, Kanon had changed her mind on the matter shortly after and asked Misaki for the two of them to take a break in their relationship.

As a way to help her out as well as being able to keep an eye on her, Kaoru had offered Misaki to move in with her instead, which she had accepted. Even so, she wasn’t sure how to approach Kanon on the subject. She had insisted she was fine and just needed some time to think over things, which Kaoru intended to respect, but she couldn’t help but worry regardless.

When looking at it this way it seemed everyone was a bit of an emotional mess right now, as a result practice for Hello, Happy World! had been postponed until further notice after their band practice this past weekend had not gone as planned. Though that should probably have been set in stone earlier since Kitazawa Hagumi had started having problems back home again. Honestly, had it not been for Tsurumaki Kokoro, who was her usual happy self, it’d seem like their band would do better changing their name.

Once class was dismissed everyone started heading back outside, Kaoru found herself tagged by some of the other girls in class who insisted on having dinner together with her so she waved goodbye to Maya on the way. Much like her time in high school, she couldn’t help but become the center of attention to a good number of female students. Call it a blessing or a curse, it was simply Kaoru’s nature at this point to be asked out by girls - and she hate to disappoint.

Even so, she didn’t want to be out for too long today. While it was certainly pleasant to have dinner with her fellow classmates, she had found that her princely persona that she wore like a mask over her fragile true self had begun to crack more and more in the last few weeks. She’d rather not be seen by anybody should it shatter completely. As such Kaoru soon found herself heading back to her apartment.

It had been four weeks since Shirasagi Chisato, the love of Kaoru’s life, had left for Paris to study as part of her agency’s plans for her solo career. Every waking moment since then Kaoru had felt as if her heart was bleeding out, slowly and painfully. She knew she was heading towards a breaking point, but she couldn’t allow herself the luxury of a breakdown when there were people she wanted to make happy.

“Excuse me, sir?”

A voice caught Kaoru’s attention. Next to her stood a man, likely in his early thirties, holding a business card with both his hands in front of him. Kaoru knew this scenario all too well.

“Ah, no, I’m not interested.”

“Please, hear me out. I’m a modeling scout.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“We’re looking for new male models and you’d be perfect, you’d be paid of course.”

“I’m not a man though.”

“There’s no need to be shy, feminine men are fashionable these days. You’d be great!”

“I said, I’m not a man!”

“What?”

“I’m a woman! Did the form-fitting clothes, noticeable bust, pristine makeup and long hair not tip you-”

Kaoru remembered her haircut again the moment her fingers didn’t brush up to her bangs. Being approached by scouts for male models was a recurring problem and she already struggled to convince them she wasn’t a man when she had long hair. It was no surprise that it was even harder now. She sighed out loud before making another attempt at ending the conversation.

“Look. I’m a woman and I’m not interested. Goodbye.”

“Ah, right… My mistake.”

Usually she didn’t let them get on her nerves like that, but along with everything else she had simply gotten a bit more irritable. She knew that if she were to wear more skirts and dresses it would happen less often. It’s not like Kaoru disliked wearing those things, she just didn’t feel it fit her as well as her casual dansou-esque apparel.

Right now she just wanted to get home and slouch on the bed in peace, maybe have a cup of tea and listen to a radio drama or something. Anything to just forget the world around her for a moment. She’d make sure to send Chisato a message as well, it should be morning in Paris soon after all.

“Ah, you’re back early.” A tired looking Misaki was sprawled out on the bed, head hanging off the edge off the mattress. “I figured you’d be out with some girls or something.”

“We already finished our dinner, actually.”

“Lucky you.”

“Hm?”

“You have so many people swarming to you with their love and affection…”

“I can’t deny that.”

“Meanwhile, I can’t even keep myself from ruining everything with the only girl who’d ever love me.”

“Misaki…”

Kaoru walked up to the girl sulking on the bed and sat her up, giving her a warm hug and letting her head rest on her chest.

“I’m sorry…” Misaki continued, “I know things are hard for you as well.”

“You didn’t ruin anything for anyone.”

“But it feels like I did.”

“To quote the bard. No fault could you make, which you have not redeemed. Do as the heavens have done, forget your evil. With them forgive yourself.”

“Are you saying that even if I made mistakes, I am to forgive myself as I have done more things that are good?”

“That is… As it is.”

“Well, I’m not sure you understood a word of what you said but… Thanks, Kaoru-san.”

“Wether this break of yours will end in reunion or parting, I can not say. But I know for a fact there’s plenty of love around for you, Misaki-kun.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“Well…”

In a second’s flash Kaoru had lifted up Misaki’s chin with her right hand, tipping her over in surprise. Misaki was frozen in surprise as she saw Kaoru’s face mere centimeters away from her own. Her expression was serious and a bit sad.

“I know a thing or two about what’s attractive in a girl.”

“Ehm, Kaoru-san? Stop joking around.”

“This is no joke, Misaki-kun.”

“But… What about…”

“You’re lonely, I’m lonely. If you want me to stop, then by all means I will. Push me off if you must, you’re stronger than me after all.”

“Kaoru…”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to forget all our worries for a bit?”

“I…” Misaki stopped to think for a moment before making up her mind, “Yeah, actually, it would be nice.”

“Then let me show you a different kind of love…”

Just as their lips were about to join as one, both Kaoru and Misaki’s phones went off. The mood being somewhat ruined, Kaoru fished hers out of her pocket to see just what it was about. To her surprise, it was a group message from their band leader, Kokoro.

“It’s from Kokoro-chan.”

“Huh, what is she saying?”

Kaoru looked at the screen with a puzzled look on her face before she turned it around so that Misaki could read the message as well.

_**Kokoro:** Guess what! I suddenly have a girlfriend! _

After staring at each other in disbelief for a few seconds they both decided this too was too much to think about at the moment, leaving their band leader on read as they continued their remedy for loneliness together. Everything else would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad people responded as positively to the prologue chapter of this AU. I was really worried that me ripping away Chisato from Kaoru would upset people. Don't worry, I won't repeat that twist in the future - that'd be boring. But yeah, part of my intention with this AU was to also take apart my main ships and allow for some exploring of other ships for a bit. Young love can be quite messy after all.
> 
> I wanted to include the bit about Kaoru being harassed by the modeling scout, both as a reference to such a thing happening in the game but also to allow for Kaoru to lose her cool. She's without Chisato and her ability to pretend things are fine is coming undone after all, she's going to snap at people who're being disrespectful. I just hope I'm able to depict that without straying too far from her character.
> 
> And if you don't know, I headcanon Kokoro as aromantic and asexual, which I eluded to in an old fic called "My Soulmate", in case you were wondering why Kaoru and Misaki were so confused about the sudden news that she's got a girlfriend. WHO COULD IT BE!?


End file.
